


Mist Opportunity

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen-ish (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team go after the dealer of a deadly, designer drug, things don’t go exactly according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because a friend told me that everyone needs at least one “sex pollen” story, I figured I'd give it a try – though that’s not, strictly speaking, how this turned out once the muses got a hold of it. And clearly, I have a slight obsession with first-time fics but hopefully you won't hold it against me!

 

 

Danny stared at the small silver cylinder displayed on the screen in front of him. “A vaporizer? Seriously? Wouldn’t pills be cheaper and easier?”

The team were gathered around the computer table, studying the HPD reports on a new designer drug that had been popping up in some of the higher-end clubs around Honolulu. Unfortunately for a few of the rich party-kids, a small percentage of users were experiencing an adverse reaction to the Ecstasy-like substance. There had been two fatalities, so far, with another three near-misses recovering in ICU.

“Cheaper, yes,” Chin looked up from the computer. “But with the crowd they’re catering to, money isn’t an issue. And the spray is much faster-acting than a pill would be.”

“Like an asthma inhaler,” Kono observed.

“Exactly,” Chin confirmed. “They’re calling it Mist.”

Steve tapped the touch-screen and pulled up a sketch, along with a witness statement. “We’ve got a description of the dealer, so we bring him in, find out who his supplier is, and get this stuff off the street. The latest victim’s girlfriend confirmed that they bought the Mist from some guy named Derek. On Fridays, he apparently sells out of the VIP lounge at The District nightclub on Ala Moana Boulevard. So, that’s where we’re going tonight. Kono, I want you in there, posing as a buyer. Can you dress like a rich party-girl?”

Kono grinned. “I have just the thing.”

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Danny and Steve blended with the crowd inside the darkened club and watched Kono approach the VIP room in a shimmery bronze, barely-there dress and 4 inch strappy sandals.

“Geez, the whole back is missing from that dress,” Danny muttered. “I hope you didn’t pay much for it.”

Kono’s low reply came over the comm. “This dress is designer, Danny! But no, it didn’t cost me a thing because it was gift from Adam. The Jimmy Choos are on loan, though, so if anything happens to these shoes, Five-O owes my cousin $700.”

“For _shoes_? That’s insane! Who—?”

“Just get the guy to sell you the Mist and we’ll take him down,” Steve interjected, shooting Danny a quelling look before he could get a full-on rant going. “Your shoes will be fine.”

Kono walked up to the doorman, all swaying hips and coy looks, gaining immediate entrance to the inner sanctum. Signalling Danny to follow, Steve shadowed her into the lounge at a discreet distance, flashing his badge inconspicuously to get past the gatekeeper.

In no time at all, Kono identified her target and mingled just long enough to not seem suspicious before approaching him. She sidled up to Derek, flirty and obvious, the epitome of ‘spoiled rich girl looking for a good time’. She played her part to perfection and, the moment the exchange took place, Steve and Danny moved in.

“Five-O! You’re under arrest!” Steve barked.

Kono pulled a pair of handcuffs from God-only-knows-where and reached for the drug dealer. He eluded her grasp, instead catching her with an unexpected martial arts manoeuvre and throwing her full-force at Danny. Vaulting over the couch, he made a break for it, Steve hot on his heels.

“Shit!” Danny disentangled himself from Kono’s long limbs and snapped into the comm, “Chin, he’s heading for the back door! Cover the alley!”

Dashing out into the main room, he followed the trail of rubber-necking club-goers to the center of the dance floor. Steve was hauling their cuffed suspect to his feet, having clearly tackled him to the floor. As Danny got closer, he noticed Steve shake his head and wipe his face on his sleeve. A sinking feeling in his gut, he surveyed the empty dance floor and spotted the discarded atomizer.

“Chin, cancel that…we’ve got him. But I think you’d better get EMS.” He looked up as Steve thrust the dealer forwards, a big, goofy grin on his face.

“Book ‘em, Danno!”

He sighed. “Looks like Steve got dosed.”

 

* * *

 

While Steve was being checked out by the medical personnel, the rest of the team co-ordinated clean-up with HPD. Promising amnesty to anyone who admitted to buying the drug, they confiscated Mist from several club patrons who hadn’t inhaled their doses yet, and sent the few who already had to the ER.

Kono bitched about her shoes, one stiletto heel broken when Derek had thrown her, and Chin and Danny agreed they wouldn’t want to be the dealer when she got him alone in the interrogation room. As Chin and Kono left for headquarters, Danny walked over to where Steve was perched on the back of the ambulance.

“Commander McGarrett, you really should go to the hospital for observation.” The EMT was trying to sound stern but he was clearly having a hard time keeping the smile off his face.

“Nah. I’m good, brah.” Steve reached out and took Danny’s hand, entwining their fingers. Standing up, he grinned goofily at him some more. “Just wanna go home and get to bed.”

The paramedic ducked his head, schooling his features before looking up at Danny. “You can take him home, just watch for the signs of a bad reaction for the next little while. If he experiences nausea, palpitations, or difficulty breathing, get him to the ER immediately. I know it seems unlikely, since the victims all displayed symptoms within the first hour, and it’s already been almost that long, but you can’t be too careful.”

Danny had been attempting to extricate his hand but every time he got his fingers free, Steve just tangled them together again, so he finally gave up. “Okay, thanks. Is there anything else I need to know?” he asked, as the young man closed up the back of his rig.

“Just keep him hydrated and, uh, have a good night!” He smirked as he vanished around the side of the ambulance.

Danny only had a moment to wonder about that look before Steve began tugging him towards the Camaro. “C’mon, Danny. Let’s go home.”

He shook his head, palming the car keys he’d confiscated from Steve earlier. “You know I’m gonna need that hand to drive, right?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muses took a bit of a left turn at Albuquerque but don't worry...it all works out in the end!

 

Danny was finding it harder to get into Steve’s house than he’d expected. First, he’d basically had to frisk his unhelpful partner in order to find the front door keys. Now, as he struggled to get the key in the lock, Steve was pressed up against his back, running his hands up and down Danny’s sides, and sniffing his neck. It was extremely distracting and he nearly dropped the keys twice.

“You smell really good, Danny. What is that?”

“It’s called cologne, you cretin. Now, back off so I can get this door open.” He elbowed Steve away and finally managed to get them inside. To avoid further distraction while punching in the alarm code, he held up his free hand to keep Steve at arm’s length.

This tactic was only moderately successful, as Steve began running his fingers over Danny’s bare forearm, seemingly fascinated with the golden hair exposed by the rolled-up sleeve. Danny shivered at the sensation and, when Steve’s fingertips brushed along the soft skin of his inner arm, he felt his cock twitch in response.

“O- _kay_!” He snatched his arm back and made shooing motions, herding Steve towards the couch. “Why don’t you sit down?” Pressing him down onto the cushions, he turned to pick up the TV remote, hoping to find something to distract Steve with. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Steve’s hand landed on the back of his thigh and began skimming upwards.

“Steve!” He squeaked, spinning around. He instantly realized his mistake as the motion resulted in Steve’s hand now being on the _front_ of his thigh, sliding towards his rapidly increasing erection. He steadfastly ignored the thrill of arousal singing through his veins and slapped the hand away, backing up. “No! Bad Steve!”

He hit the power button on the remote and thrust it at his partner. “Here, watch this! Ooh, pretty pictures! See?”

Steve snorted derisively, but took the remote and turned to focus on the television, flicking through the channels.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed Chin, who answered almost immediately. “Danny, everything okay? Steve?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Steve’s fine. I just got him settled on the couch and he’s watching TV. How’s it going over there?”

“Derek’s stewing in interrogation. We were just about to head down and see if he’s ready to talk. Is there something you needed?”

“Yeah, I just, uh, exactly what effect is this drug supposed to have, again? I thought it was just supposed to mellow him out, put him in a good mood.”

“Well, it’s a club drug, so mostly it’s meant to heighten the senses, intensify whatever the user is experiencing. The witness statements say that the kids who took it reported feeling mellow and open-minded, but some also experienced loss of inhibition, feelings of intimacy and a desire to touch others.”

“Well, that explains it,” Danny huffed.

“Explains what?”

“Steve’s been getting a little…handsy.” Danny slapped one of said hands away from his thigh, again, and walked into the kitchen, putting some distance between himself and his intoxicated partner.

“Really. Well, that’s,” Chin’s normally stoic tone held a distinct air of amusement, “hardly surprising.”

“Oh, no? Surprised the hell out of me.” Danny opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, gesturing with it despite there being no one there to see. “You should have warned me earlier. He was getting dangerously close to what Gracie’s ‘Stranger Danger’ lecture would call ‘bad touching’.”

“Oh, but it feels so good, doesn’t it, Danny?” a sultry voice cooed over the line.

“What—? Kono? Am I on speaker phone?” Danny spluttered as Kono’s laughter rang back at him. “Great, just great. Well, get it out of your system, then. Give it your best shot. Taunt away!”

“Aw, c’mon Danny. I’m not the one being a tease, here. Why don’t you just give in? Let Steve touch you in your naughty places. You know you want to!”

Danny froze for a second, wondering if he was really that obvious. Deciding bluster was his best cover, he fired back. “What, is that the best you got, Kalakaua? Please, my eighty year old grandmother could do better. Of course, she’s New Jersey born and bred; a real tough old broad, not like you delicate tropical flowers!”

“Oh, really—?” Kono rose to the bait but was reined in by her cousin’s cooler head.

“Okay, children, that’s enough,” Chin chided. “ _We’ve_ got a suspect to interrogate,” this was clearly directed at Kono, “and you, Danny, should get back to taking care of Steve.”

“Yeah, that’s right, Danny. Take care of Steve…take reeeaal good care of him!” Kono called out just before the line disconnected.

Shaking his head, Danny pocketed his phone and turned around, startled to find Steve standing right behind him. “Jesus, Steve! Do I need to put a bell on you?"

Steve smirked. “Wouldn’t do any good.”

“No, I bet it wouldn’t.” Danny peered up at him. “You could probably wear a full suit of armour, with a one-man-band strapped to your back, and still sneak around like some freaky ninja cat-burglar.”

Steve just smiled even wider, and Danny couldn’t resist smiling back.

Suddenly, Steve reached up and caressed the side of Danny’s face. “Your eyes are so blue, Danno. Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Like the ocean.”

Danny’s heart leapt into his throat and he forced it back down, masking his reaction with sarcasm. “Yeah, yeah. I bet you could just drown in them, right?”

Steve frowned, looking mildly offended. “I’m a SEAL, Danny. I don’t drown.”

“Well, good.” Danny thrust the bottle of water at Steve. “Then you can drink this safely. Come on, let’s get you back to the couch.” He strode out of the kitchen without waiting to see if Steve would follow.

 

* * *

 

Danny sat in the recliner, watching Steve watch television and making sure he drank the water. When the bottle was empty, he went back to the kitchen to get another.  Closing the fridge door, he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Damn it, Steven! Stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Make a noise or something, would you? Better yet, just stay on the damn couch. Go on, back you go.” He shoved the water into Steve’s hand and ushered him into the living room, watching until he was settled into his seat before approaching. He took hold of Steve’s wrist, checking his pulse.

“You seeing if you make my heart skip a beat, Danno? ‘Cause I can tell you right now, you do.”

Danny rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way his own pulse sped up. “I’m making sure you don’t have the palpitations the EMT warned us about. How about any of the other symptoms?”

“Danny, it’s been way more than an hour, already. More than two,” Steve protested, leaning forward to put the unopened water bottle on the coffee table. “I’m fine!”

“Humour me, Steven. I don’t want you up and dying on me, here. Now, how are you feeling? Any nausea or trouble catching your bre— hey!” He yelped, as Steve caught him around the waist and flipped him onto his back, pinning him to the couch.

“ _My_ breathing’s just fine.” Steve looked down at him and grinned knowingly, rolling his hips slightly against Danny’s. “Yours seems a little strained, though.”

Danny was, indeed, gasping as he willed his body not to react to having his very attractive and obviously aroused partner lying on top of him. “Yeah, well, you’re not exactly a lightweight, you know!” He pushed ineffectually at Steve’s shoulders. “Jesus, how much _do_ you weigh? Get off me, you animal!”

“Don’t wanna,” Steve leered.

“Excuse me? ‘Don’t wanna’? What are you, five?” He slapped at Steve’s shoulders some more. “Now, come on. You’ve had your fun. Let me up!”

“Oh, the fun’s barely started, Danno.”

Danny’s eyes widened as Steve’s mouth descended, and he turned his head, avoiding the kiss. “Steve, wait….”

Steve’s lips moved across Danny’s jaw, nuzzling below his ear. His tongue flicked out, burning a trail down Danny’s throat to the pulse point, where he sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth.

“Oh, fuck!” Danny gasped, arching up against Steve’s body. That spot had always been his kryptonite. “Yes! Oh, God…no! No no no no no!”

“Getting mixed signals here, D,” Steve laughed against his collarbone.

“No, Steve, we have to stop!” This time, when Danny pushed, Steve didn’t resist, moving back and giving him room to sit up. He swung his feet to the floor, looking down, a little startled to realize that Steve had somehow managed to almost completely unbutton his shirt without him noticing.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t let you do this, Steve.” Danny fidgeted with the last shirt button, still not looking up. “You’re going to regret it later, and then you’re going to resent me and I’m going to have to quit Five-O and—”

“Wait, Danny, slow down. Why would I regret it? I thought you wanted this as much as I do, and I really want this.”

“That’s just the drugs talking,” Danny moaned, running his hand over his face.

Steve reached for Danny’s thigh. “No, it’s not—”

He smacked the hand off, twisting away and standing up. “You don’t know what you’re doing! You’re not in your right mind!”

“Oh, come on. I’m not delusional.”

“How do you know?” Danny finally looked him in the eye. “You wouldn’t know if you were. That’s why it’s called a delusion. And isn’t one of the possible side-effects of the drug hallucinations?”

“Hallu— are you kidding me? And you think I, what? Don’t know who you are?” Steve shook his head. “How could I mistake your loud, passionate, crazy-ball-of-Jersey for anyone else?”

“Well, you’re clearly not thinking straight. What about Catherine? Do you really want to cheat on her while she’s off visiting her parents?”

“Danny,” Steve sighed, “Cath and I haven’t been a couple for a while. We’re just friends, now, no benefits. She knows how I feel about you. Before she left, it’s practically all we talked about. She’d be happy for me.”

“What?” Danny whispered, as his world tilted sideways.

Steve stood and stepped in close, cupping Danny’s face between his hands. “I told you, Danno, it’s not the drug. I’ve felt like this for a long time. The only thing the Mist did was allow me to let go of all the doubts and fears that were keeping me from acting on it.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Danny’s.

“Steve….”

“I want this, Danny. I want you. I want us.” He kissed him again and, this time, Danny kissed him back.

It was gentle and sweet; nothing like Danny had expected and yet everything he could have hoped for. When Steve’s tongue slipped between Danny’s parted lips to brush against his tongue, Danny moaned softly at the full body shiver the contact elicited.

Pulling away, he dropped his forehead to Steve’s collarbone while he caught his breath.

“Steve, we can’t. Not yet.”

“Why not, Danny? I know it’s not because of Amber. Gracie already told me you two broke up.”

Danny reared back to scowl up at him. “What, you’ve got my little girl snitching for you, now?”

Steve smiled. “She called me before she left for summer camp. She was worried about you being alone and wanted me to make sure you weren’t sad while she’s gone. She said she knows I care about you as much as she does and that I make you happy.”

“Oh.” His glare softened and melted away.

“Yeah, _‘oh’_. Now, tell me what the problem is. Why do you keep pushing me away?”

“Steve, you’re under the influence. It wouldn’t be right.”

Steve frowned, starting to get annoyed. “I told you, it’s not the damned drug! My feelings—”

“I get it! I do! I believe that your feelings are real. But….”

“But, what?”

“I still need to know that your actions aren’t being influenced. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage.”

Steve blinked. “Well, that’s very noble of you, Danny. But completely unnecessary. Seriously, I—”

“Tell me you wouldn’t feel the same if our roles were reversed.”

“But I—”

“See? You can’t, can you.” He placed a hand on Steve’s chest and smiled up at him, ruefully. “There’s no hurry, babe. As soon as Kono terrorizes Derek into spilling his guts, we’ll catch the bad guys and have the rest of the weekend to ourselves. Now, c’mere.”

He opened his arms and Steve slipped into his embrace. The hug went on for a while, arms wrapped around each other, noses buried against necks as they inhaled each other’s scent, hands rubbing comfortingly over backs.

After a few minutes, Danny reluctantly stepped back. “Look, it’s getting late and we probably have a drug lab to bust tomorrow.” He gestured towards the couch. “I’m going to crash here. Why don’t you head up to bed?”

Steve’s lips turned up in a slow, sexy grin. “Only if you come with me.”

“Steven…,” Danny groaned.

“Hey, what if I have a delayed reaction to the drug? Fitness level, body chemistry, metabolism, and even my military background can all be factors in how I’m affected. What if something goes wrong and you’re not there to help me?” He blinked in mock, wide-eyed innocence. “If I have palpitations, who’s going to give me CPR? If I have trouble breathing, who’s going to give me mouth-to-mouth?”

Danny squinted up at him for a moment. “Bastard,” he mumbled, and headed for the stairs, careful to keep his smile hidden.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When they reached the bedroom, Steve lost no time in stripping out of his t-shirt and cargoes, sliding under the covers in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Danny moved a little more slowly, undoing the last button on his shirt and slipping it off as he watched his partner’s efficient movements with growing suspicion.

“You know, that was an awfully coherent argument for someone who’s been drugged. Why aren’t you all goofy from the Mist?”

“Training.”

“Training? Training for what?”

“That’s classified.” Steve didn’t quite manage to keep a straight face.

Danny rolled his eyes as he removed his khakis. “Seriously, though.”

Steve turned on his side, propping his head on his fist as he watched Danny climb into bed. “Seriously? It’s been hours already, and it’s not like I got a full dose. You’re supposed to inhale it directly from the vaporizer. That dealer just sprayed it at me as I tackled him and I ended up wearing more of it than I breathed in.”

Danny gaped at him. “You mean…?”

Grinning, Steve reached out and tugged Danny up against him, draping one leg over both of Danny’s and looming over his stunned partner. “I mean, I told you all that nobility was completely unnecessary.”

He captured Danny’s open mouth with his own and kissed him deeply and thoroughly. The slow, sensual glide of tongues was a heady rush that soon had them both rock hard and gasping for air.

As they broke apart to catch their breath, Danny planted a hand against Steve’s chest and pushed him back. “Wait. So, you were faking it the whole time?”

“Not the whole time.” Steve’s lips quirked in amusement and he leaned in for another kiss. His smile faltered as Danny firmly held him off.

“How long?”

“I— it was real, at first,” Steve stuttered. “Honestly, Danno.”

“Don’t ‘Danno’ me! How long, Steven? At what point did you realize the drug had worn off and decide to have a laugh at my expense by lying to me about it?”

Worried now, he shifted to Danny’s side and sat up, never breaking eye contact. “No! It wasn’t like that! When you went to get more water, I knew I was okay. That’s why I followed you into the kitchen. I was going to tell you but you didn’t give me a chance.”

“So, you figured you’d just accost me on the couch, instead? That seemed like the logical alternative, to you?” Danny demanded, sitting up and mirroring Steve’s position.

Steve looked like he was starting to panic a little. “It just seemed like the perfect opportunity. You know, to see if I was right, to see if you felt the same way I do. I thought if I was wrong, I could just blame it on the drugs; no harm, no foul. And I did try to tell you after. You just kept cutting me off.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault, now?”

“Danny, no! I’m so sorry! Please don’t be mad—”

“Steve, I’m messing with you! Now, shut up and kiss me, you goof.” Danny caught Steve around the back of the neck and pulled him in for a hard, quick press of lips.

“Danny, what—?” Steve gasped in relief. “Jesus, don’t do that to me! I thought I’d ruined everything!”

Danny laughed. “Hey, fair’s fair. You’re not the only one here who can act. I’d say we’re even, now.”

“You would, would you?” Steve tackled him to the bed, lying full length on top of him. “Because I think I might have to make you pay, just a little.”

“Really?” Danny’s eyes glittered with humour and desire. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Oh, trust me,” Steve reached between their bodies and slipped his hand inside Danny’s boxers. “I know multiple torture techniques.”

Danny sucked in a breath as Steve’s fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing slightly. “Do your worst!” he grinned challengingly.

With a growl, Steve claimed Danny’s mouth, the thrust of his tongue matching the rhythm of his hand as he slowly stroked Danny back to full hardness.

Danny’s hands roamed over Steve’s body, exploring the taut muscles and smooth skin. When Steve’s mouth found that oh-so-sensitive spot on his neck again, he clutched convulsively at his broad shoulders and moaned.

As his teeth and tongue worked at Danny’s throat, Steve continued to pump Danny’s hard length with maddening slowness. When Danny tried to shift his hips and urge Steve to move faster, Steve used his free hand to hold him still and, instead, slowed his stroke even further. He rubbed his thumb across Danny’s slit, making him whimper.

“Steve, please!”

Steve released the tender flesh between his teeth and brushed his lips against Danny’s ear. “Please what?”

“You win, okay? You’ve made me pay!”

“Really? You think I’ve tortured you enough?” Releasing Danny’s cock, Steve slid down his body, taking his boxers down along the way. He lapped gently at the pre-come he’d spread with his thumb, before sliding his mouth down as far as he could without gagging.

Danny cried out and arched up against Steve’s mouth. Steve gripped his hips and pressed him back onto the mattress. Sucking until his cheeks hollowed out, he gradually drew back up to the tip until it slipped from between his lips.

Danny barely had time to register that Steve had moved across to the edge of the bed before he was back, fully naked and dropping lube and a condom beside them. He quickly resumed his position between Danny’s legs and repeated his earlier motions, bobbing his head slowly up and down, until Danny was panting and begging beneath him.

“Please, babe! I need to come! Please!”

“Not quite yet, Danny.” Steve sat up and reached for the condom.

“Um,” Danny watched him tear open the foil packet. “We, uh, we never actually discussed who—”

His words cut off as Steve looked him in the eye and deliberately rolled the condom down Danny’s shaft.

“Oh!” He blinked as Steve quickly lubed him up and straddled him. “Wait, shouldn’t we…?”

With a mischievous twinkle, Steve held up his other hand, three fingers slick and shiny.

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise. “You were prepping yourself while you blew me?”

“What can I say? I’m a multi-tasker.” And with no other warning, Steve lowered himself onto Danny’s throbbing erection.

Gripping the strong thighs bracketing his hips, Danny held his breath until he was fully sheathed inside Steve, then let it out in a shuddering moan.

Carefully, Steve raised himself up and pushed back down, eyes locked with his partner’s. He built up a rhythm, his hot, heavy cock bobbing with the motion until Danny took him in hand and began to stroke in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Speeding up the pace, Steve felt Danny’s hand falter and knew he was close.

“Okay, that’s it, Danny. Come for me, babe. I wanna feel your cock pulsing deep inside me!”

With a strangled shout, Danny’s orgasm slammed into him, whiting out his vision. Steve rode him through the aftershocks, wrapping his hand around Danny’s and pumping his own cock. Throwing his head back, he came, shooting across Danny’s belly and chest before slumping over him limply.

 

* * *

 

Danny woke up grudgingly, wrapped in Steve’s embrace. He squinted against the bright morning sunlight and cursed the loud ringing from beside the bed.

“Don’t answer that. Anyone who calls at this ungodly hour deserves to be ignored,” he grumbled.

“Can’t do that, Danno,” Steve apologized as he extricated himself from Danny’s sleep-heavy limbs and reached for the cell phone in his pants pocket. “Chin, what’ve you got for us?”

He listened for a minute, nodding silently. “Got it. Call Grover and text me the address. Danny and I’ll meet you there in thirty.”

Danny groaned. “Thirty minutes? Are you kidding me? I barely got any sleep, thanks to you and your inhuman refractory period! I’m mean, okay, maybe round two was kinda my fault, but round three? That was all you, babe! Who knew there was room to do that in your dinky little shower stall? I may never walk properly again!”

Steve just chuckled as Danny kept up his diatribe while they got dressed, the complaints getting louder and more ridiculous as he went. Finally, when they were both fully clothed and presentable, he grabbed Danny’s hand, tugging him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

As they left the house, Danny looked down at their entangled fingers and said, “You know you’re gonna need that hand to drive, right?”

 


End file.
